


Home

by CrowdedIsolation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowdedIsolation/pseuds/CrowdedIsolation
Summary: Derek never imagined he'd ever feel at home again in Beacon Hills, but it's hard to deny it when he's surrounded by so much love. For the first time since before he lost most of his family, he’s been given the chance to be himself. Of course, it took a while for him to remember just who exactly that person is, but eventually he did.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shizuku749](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuku749/gifts).



> Well, this ship has and always will be one of the closest to my heart, but to be honest, I wrote this story specifically as a gift for a special friend of mine. That being said, I hope anyone that reads this enjoys it at least a bit.

Things have been quiet recently. Actually, if Derek was going to be completely transparent about it, things have been downright silent. It’s been four years since he made the incredibly tough decision to move back to Beacon Hills and to this day he’s forever grateful that he had the courage, strength, and insight to do it despite his complicated history with the town. Since Kate and the fire, this town has bought him nothing but pain and loss. Blood, tears, and haunting memories that will forever be etched into his brain. He had initially thought leaving for good was the obvious decision to make, but it only took him a short six months after leaving to realize that he’s forever going to be connected to this place. Not only that, Derek was connected to the people here. Sure, Beacon Hills will forever be the place that’s taken so much from him, but now Derek has the ability to step back and see that it’s also given him so much more than he ever thought he could hope for. 

Every now and then there’s a small encounter of the supernatural sense, sure, but it’s nothing like those first few years after he came back to investigate Laura’s murder. No kanimas, no Alpha Packs, no fox demons, and not even any homicidal hunters. Just the occasional selkie or mischievous forest sprite. All things Derek and his pack could handle with little to no difficulty. 

The relative peace has mellowed Derek out over the past four years. Not having to spend your days looking over your shoulder and knowing you have people that will back you up in any situation can be extremely healing for the soul. He’s rarely ever angry anymore. Not explosive and abrasive like he used to be. For the first time since before Derek lost most of his family, he’s been given the chance to be himself. Of course, it took a while for him to remember just who exactly that person is, but eventually he did. He’ll always be an introvert, but he finds he enjoys the company of the people he’s closest to, even the more rambunctious ones like Scott and Liam. He’s still not much of a talker, but he’s a lot more willing to partake in conversation without it being dragged out of him. All in all, Derek is happy where he is. He’s got a family again, a nice home, even a decent job at the hospital working under Melissa. 

That being said, Derek always looks forward to his days off. He usually spends them reading on his couch or running in the preserve. He’d been sent home a little early from work today and has spent the extra time just picking up around the house so he can spend his day off tomorrow just lounging and relaxing. It’s officially late; the sun had set and been replaced by the waxing moon hours ago. A quick glance at the electric clock Derek kept on the coffee table confirmed it was one in the morning. He should go to bed. 

Just as the idea popped up in his mind, Derek’s ears perked up at the sound of a familiar engine slugging down the otherwise empty neighborhood street. It’s clunked into a parking position right by his mailbox and was immediately followed by tired, dragging footsteps. The werewolf’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tilted his head to the side and focused his hearing for any signs of distress on the person that was reaching his front door. Surprisingly, there was no knock. Instead, the person pulled out what Derek assumed was his copy of the keys to the house that was only meant to be used for emergencies. Seconds later, the door was opened and the man was entering his house, toeing off his boots by the entrance before closing and locking the door once again behind him. 

Stiles trudged his way down the hallway that lead to the living room where Derek was still stood silently waiting, and the brunet had the audacity to jump nearly two feet in the air in surprise when he finally spotted Derek inside his own home. 

“Jesus, what the fuck, Derek?! Can you make a sound and let me know you’re standing there like a creeper? I thought you were over that?”

Derek had just enough of his old self still inside of him to roll his eyes and scoff at the other, though there was an obvious reluctant fondness that blanketed over his classic, sour expression. “You know this is my house, right? And you’re the one creeping inside uninvited at one in the morning?” He crossed his arms over his chest in what he hoped would be an intimidating pose, but knew would have no effect on the other whatsoever. He was proven right when Stiles practically ignored his statement and slowly walked closer to Derek. 

The werewolf’s eyes widened when Stiles invaded his personal space and practically fell onto him shamelessly. The human laid his forehead against the shifter’s collarbone and sighed deeply as his limbs fell flaccid. After the initial shock, Derek lifted his strong arms and offered Stiles what he hoped was a comforting hug. Physical touch still didn’t come as easy to him as it did the rest of his clingy pack, but Stiles in particular has been initiating these kinds of intimate embraces with him more and more often lately. It’s come to the point that Derek not only expects these moments, but looks forward to them as well. 

“Is everything alright, Stiles? Did something happen at work?”

The worry is clear in his voice. No matter how close Derek has gotten to everyone in the pack (especially Stiles), it isn’t normal for the guy to invade his home so late on a Tuesday night, still wearing his deputy uniform. Derek takes a few seconds to look down and study Stiles’ appearance and besides the socked feet, the guy’s shirt is untucked and unbuttoned. Even his belt is unbuckled though his pants are still done up (thank God!). Derek doesn’t smell any blood thankfully, but it’s pretty obvious to him now how exhausted Stiles looks and smells. 

“I’m fine, Sourwolf. No need to worry and call Scott or Melissa or my dad or any of the other dozen people that insist on coddling me. I’m just…really tired.”

Somewhere in his explanation, Stiles had taken it upon himself to reciprocate Derek’s hug, leaving the two of them standing in the middle of Derek’s tidy living room just holding each other. The moment felt overly intimate to Derek, like something meant only for him and Stiles. It made his heart start pounding roughly against his chest and he prayed to whoever was listening that Stiles wouldn’t notice even though his ear was so close to it. 

“Are you sure? You seem…I don’t know.” Still as eloquent with words as ever. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. It was a long day. I got off shift about twenty minutes ago and was driving home but I realized I was starting to nod off at the wheel and you were the closest to my location so I was sort of hoping-“

“You’re spending the night. I’ll get you some pajamas.”

Derek’s words were clearly final by the tone he used. The thought of Stiles fallins asleep while driving when it was so dark had his grip on the other tightening just the slightest. He now understood why Stiles had driven down his street so slowly and why the brunet barely seemed able to keep his eyes open even as the spoke to one another right now. In fact, Stiles seemed more than comfortable standing in Derek’s embrace. The police officer still hasn’t made a move to disconnect from him. To be fair, Derek hasn’t either.

“Thank you, Derek. You’re my hero. My savior. My wolf in shining armor.”

The last comment brought an easy, bubbling laugh out of Derek that had his face practically splitting into a bright smile that showed off his gleaming, white teeth. Stiles took that chance to finally lift his head from where it had sunk onto Derek’s chest and stared up at the werewolf as if he was sharing the most interesting story he’d ever heard. Derek’s smile shifted into a grin as he lifted an eyebrow questioningly at the other. 

“What now?”

Stiles’ tired eyes brightened as he offered up a sleepy smile. “Nothing. It’s just…I’m glad you came back, Derek.” 

It wasn’t something he was unused to hearing from everyone by now. They’ve all said it to him on multiple occasions over the past few years. Derek has always had a feeling that they were scared he’d leave again, decide that maybe Beacon Hills wasn’t for him after all. It wasn’t the case at all. Beacon Hills was his home once again and this is where his family was. 

Regardless of how often Derek hears it, something about the way Stiles said it and the way the brunet was looking at him had the older man’s eyes tinting a soft pink color. 

“I-I…I’m happy to be back. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Sure about that, Hale?”

“Yes, Stiles. I won’t leave you, don’t worry,” he said through a soft chuckle. Stiles hummed in appreciation and held Derek’s gaze in silence for another few, charged seconds before a familiar glint sparkled in his eyes and the brunet practically threw himself over the bigger man. Derek only struggled to catch the full weight of a limp Stiles for half a second. 

“Alright, Sourwolf! Carry me upstairs and tuck me in now! Your hugs are too nice and now I’m definitely too tired to walk on my own!”

Stiles had fully expected Derek to push him off and scoff at his ridiculousness just as Scott or his dad would have done in the situation. It’s why he let out a less than manly squeal when Derek actually leaned down lifted Stiles off the ground by the back of his thighs to start carrying him in the direction of his stairs. Instinctively, Stiles wrapped his legs tightly around the other’s waist and blushed hotter than a pepper when his unbelieving gaze met Derek’s challenging, teasing one. The younger hid his face into the side of Derek’s neck and groaned in embarrassment, but Derek only squeezed his thighs in a silent reassurance. 

Stiles wasn’t sure if he was imagining the lips pressed into the side of his head or not, but he didn’t question it. Instead, he smiled against Derek’s skin and hugged the man as tightly as he could, grateful that he could have this Derek in his life. The Derek that was kind and soft and silently but aggressively protective of the people he loved. Stiles felt safe and cared for around this Derek and he wished more than anything else that Derek felt the same about him. Derek deserves it more than any of them. He wants him to feel forever at home here so that he’ll never think about leaving again. But if Stiles was fully honest with himself, he wanted to become a part of that home. Just as Derek had become a part of his.


End file.
